


Darkness

by Mangafrk



Series: Aokaga Oneshots [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Aomine, Depression, M/M, Maybe OOC, mentions of cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangafrk/pseuds/Mangafrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Darkness. That's all I ever saw. I guess that's inaccurate... I could see everything. Colours, shapes, it wasn't like I was blind or anything but it felt like I was. I had stopped reaching for the light a long time ago."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why i do this to myself, but there really aren't enough fanfics with this theme on here. It is really short and I kind of hate it for that but you know. I hope it's at least somewhat enjoyable despite the length.

Darkness. That's all I ever saw. I guess that's inaccurate... I could see everything. Colours, shapes, it wasn't like I was blind or anything but it felt like I was. I had stopped reaching for the light a long time ago. How many times have I been told I was someone else's 'light?' In theory maybe, but how could I be light if I only saw dark? If the scars littering my torso weren't enough to tell you, I hated myself and my body. I was disgusting, a monster, and I deserved every cut, every bruise ever given to me. I didn't deserve any happiness, if all I gave everyone was pain. There was no one to beat me, no one to make me feel like maybe, just maybe it was possible for someone to want to play with me. I wanted someone to face me, the me at full strength, and win. I wanted to find a rival that I actually wanted to face. But it wasn't possible, I had gotten into high school and the only game we lost was one where I wasn't even playing. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't handle it, this sport that made me lose so much. I never wanted to play again, yet, this game has also given me so much. I found myself through basketball and I didn't want to let that go. I was stuck, and either way, I would be miserable. It would be better if I just let go, gave up trying to fight this inevitable fate. So I let the blood flow out of me. Let myself fall farther and farther into the darkness. I could feel my life draining out of me, slowly. In that last moment I see something, and it’s red. It doesn't feel heavy like blood, but light. Its light, and I find myself wanting it. I reach out into the abyss towards it. I feel myself raise up. I know that I am not doing it on my own. I feel as if a hand has wrapped itself around me and I am being pulled upwards. I start to push, I want to get there faster. I want to live to see what it will give me. I want to fall into its embrace. 

I can suddenly see again. All the darkness is gone and I am filled with light happiness. I can finally see it, it’s right in front of me. HE is right in front of me. He is smiling with an outstretched arm. 

"Play me?" He asks, and I answer.


End file.
